This invention relates to a filter or separator apparatus, which may be used, for example in separating and collecting fine grains or particles and liquids from fine grain suspensions and emulsions.
Various methods and apparatus have been tried heretofore for filtration of fine grains from fine grain suspensions and emulsions. But, all of these prior methods and apparatus have various defects. The filter cloth method uses a cloth as a filtering or separating medium. Disadvantageously, the cloth filter method cannot be used for continuous filtrations for any length of time due to rapid sludge build up. Moreover, this method could not produce filtration of very fine grains without difficulty. Another method uses porcelain or metal pipes having numerous holes of very small diameters. Experience has shown that such holes are likely to become easily clogged by fine grains, and as a result, continuous filter operation was difficult to achieve for any length of time in many cases. Japanese Patent Publication No. 46416/1972 employes filter elements which are positioned closely to each other and around a circle. Disadvantageously, the filtering capacity was low because the surface area of the filter elements exposed to the suspension or emulsion was insufficient.